The Drakken Series: HowToRule the World
by The Prankster
Summary: The Grand Finale! Sorry for not posting for a while but...Enjoy the story!
1. HowTo

Dr. Drakken's How-To Rule the World  
  
First of all, I would like to say that I do not own Dr. Drakken, Shego, or anything else. Also, the plan enstated in this story  
  
is not real. The tools don't even go together right. So enjoy the show!  
  
______  
  
2:59 P.M...  
  
Drakken: Where's my Jewels!?  
  
Teen: I don't know dude.  
  
Drakken: Bling, bling!  
  
Director: Drakken! Shego! Your on!  
  
3:00 P.M...  
  
Drakken: Hello young people that view tv that is uneducational! This is one episode of the Drakken Series! Welcome  
  
to Drakken's How-To Rule the World! So to learn from the first beginner portion of this show, you will need the heaters   
  
and engine of yours or your parents car! (Don't worry, when you rule the world, you won't need one)Next, you will need  
  
a big shelf. Put the engine and heaters in the shelf and wire it in. Then, get a giga hydrolic super beam blaster cannon  
  
and attatch to the top shelf.  
  
Shego: So what's your smart plan?  
  
Drakken: First, I shall har-Um, you shall harness the energy of the sun's rays to power up your beam. Then fire it at the main electricity  
  
factory of the earth. No electricity, No power! Muhahahaha!  
  
Shego: Whatever.  
  
Drakken: So now let's take a commercial break.  
  
______  
  
Drakken: We're back! Now I will show you how to use it right. Let's fire it up Shego!  
  
Shego: Whatever Dr. D.  
  
Drakken: Muhahahaha! Now fire it!  
  
KABOOOOM!!!!!!  
  
Shego: Well, what a surprise. Your machine beam thingy is defective. Didn't see that coming.  
  
Drakken: You're being sarcastic again, aren't you?  
  
Shego: Bingo!  
  
Drakken: Maybe so, but maybe our viewers at home did well?  
  
Shego: ...  
  
Drakken: ... Hello? FBI? Yes, um, did the main power factory of electricity get blown up?  
  
FBI guy: ...No.  
  
Drakken: WHAT!? I mean, um, okay, just checking.  
  
Shego: Your machines are still defective. Surprise, surprise...  
  
Drakken: Um, sure. Whatever. Next we shall-  
  
Shego: Kim Possible!  
  
Drakken: And the buffoon.  
  
Kim: Don't even think of teaching people about evil!  
  
Ron: Yeah!  
  
Drakken: Um, that sound means we're out of time! Tune in next time!  
  
BAM!  
  
Drakken: Ow! Shego! Help! HELP! OUCH!  
  
Drakken: Yes and no flames please!  
  
KABOOM!  
  
Drakken: Shego! OW! Kim Possible! You think you're all that! But you're not! 


	2. Guests,Thanks, and Star Wars

Drakken Series: How-To-Rule the World  
  
Special Thanks  
  
________  
  
Drakken: Hello viewers! I'd like to give a thanks to the first 2 reviewers and future reviewers for reading and/or watching  
  
this show in the little tv in your PUNY HEADS!!!  
  
Shego: ...  
  
Director: ...  
  
Cameraman: ...  
  
Audience: ...  
  
Drakken: ...Heeee, heeee, heee. Um, that was my um, evil clone! Yes! My evil clone! That's it! Dr-uh,um. Drew Lipsky!  
  
Hehehe!  
  
Shego: ...Dr.D? That's your name.  
  
Drakken: Um. Well, special thanks to... Hmmm...Uh, um. LINE!!!!!!  
  
Pause  
  
Dakken: Thank you icetwirl51( ) and Spooky-Angel for helping my producer to get his boss to write another part of the Drakken series!  
  
Well, um, go to commercial!  
  
__________  
  
Drakken: Oh yes, welcome back! AND IN THE LAST CHAPTER I AM NOT MAKING YOU EVIL!!!... Back to matters. This is a special episode of how to  
  
rule the world! We have a special guest! He almost enslaved the universe!  
  
Audience: Ooooh...  
  
Drakken: Please welcome, Darth Vader! (Vader is property of Star Wars which is property of Lucasarts which is property of George Lucas)  
  
Audience: clap  
  
Vader: *breathe* *breathe* Hello Dr. Drakken. Wait. *breathe* You never succeeded in a world domination plan ever! Why am I here?  
  
*breathe* Besides, you are puny and weak!  
  
Drakken: I'll show you puny! step forward Shego!!!  
  
Director: She's on break.  
  
Drakken: Oh, then who are you calling weak!?  
  
Vader: ...  
  
Drakken: activate lightsaber  
  
Vader: activate lightsaber  
  
Drakken: Ha!  
  
Vader: Aha but-Wait, where did yu get a lightsaber?  
  
Drakken: ...Um, I don't know.  
  
Vader: AAARRRGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!! *breathe* Grrrr!  
  
Drakken: I will turn you to the dark side!  
  
Vader: No! You can't! You will never-Hold up! I am on the dark side.  
  
Drakken: Oh. Oh well!  
  
This scene is not available because my computer or yours cannot process cool swishy sounds and buzzing and that vibrating sound through words  
  
Drakken: *pant*  
  
Vader: *pant* *breathe*  
  
Shego: Okay Dr.D I'm off break. ...What happened to you? And who's the guy in the cape? And why are you holding a lightsaber?  
  
Drakken: It's a-*pant*- then a woosh-*pant*-then vroosh vroom vlshhdwooshgszzhhz-*pant*- and! And! AND!*pant*  
  
Shego: Okay...   
  
BBRRIINNGG!!!  
  
Shego: Okay, reviewers, thank you for reading or watching and taking up your time to hear Dr.Drakken rant.  
  
He needs a break so leave a review (optional) and remember. NO FLAMES! Okay, thanks for stopping by! 


	3. Robot and Robot B

Dr.Drakken's How-To  
  
I don't own nothing.  
  
______  
  
Drakken: Welcome to my how-to! Today, you will learn how to build a robot. A perfect henchman!  
  
No human could beat it! Observe. Shego!  
  
Shego: Okay, okay. You want me to demenstrate?  
  
Drakken: Uh-huh! Please?  
  
Shego: Fine! Geez. Baby.  
  
Drakken: I'm not a baby!  
  
Shego: step on Drakken's foot  
  
Drakken: Owie! Shego! You stubbed my toe!  
  
Shego: Whatever. Baby.  
  
Drakken: Robot attack!!!  
  
Robot: Attack target...Shego.  
  
Shego: activate gloves slice robot's head off  
  
Drakken: See! No human could defeat- *look*-Oh.  
  
Shego: That was pie.  
  
Drakken: I love pie! Are you making some? Please say you are! Are you? Well?  
  
Shego: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Drakken: Oooh tough guy.  
  
Shego: Huh, what was that cause you know I didn't here that. Say it to my face.  
  
Drakken: close up to faces 2 inches apart I said-  
  
Shego: close up to faces one half inches apart I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!!!  
  
Drakken: I'm sorry it won't happen again don't hurt me!  
  
Shego: Grrr!!!!!! Fine. Don't do it again.  
  
Drakken: Hehehe?  
  
Shego:...  
  
Drakken: ...Anyways, we'll do plan B! Make a backup robot! Robot B! Attack!  
  
Robot B: Attack Target...Dr.Drakken.  
  
Drakken: NO! Shego! Help me! No!  
  
Audience:...  
  
Drakken: AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Robot B: Target destroyed. Initiating self-destruct. 10,9,8...  
  
Shego: Dr.D, we gotta get out of here! Dr.D? Dr.Drakken? Hello?  
  
Drakken: Ow...........Okay I'm up! And nothing can bring me down!  
  
Robot B: Zero.  
  
KABOOM!!!!!  
  
Drakken: Shego. Are you alive?  
  
Shego: Did you feel that to?  
  
Drakken & Shego: Ow.  
  
Drakken: I need a vacation. 


	4. Hypno Beam

Drakken's How-To Rule the World  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Help: * *= sound  
  
( )= action  
  
___________  
  
Director: Action!  
  
Drakken: Hello again! That was a great holiday vacation! Wasn't it Shego?  
  
Shego: On Cristmas we were singing and dancing with our worst enemies, and on New Year's Eve,  
  
you tried to blow up washington D.C. with a bomb and tried to make it look like a firework.  
  
Great. It was great.  
  
Drakken: ... Yes. Yes it was.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Washington D.C...  
  
Drakken: Muhahahaha!!!! It's working! It's working! Shego! It's working!  
  
Shego: I heard you the first time.  
  
Drakken: Now, for the Washington State to feel the power of Da Bomb!  
  
Oooh, red button! What does this do?  
  
Shego: That activates it.  
  
Drakken: Then let's do it! *click* ... *click* AAARRGGGHH!!!! No worries. I put an emergency button  
  
on it. Ha! I'm so clever! *click*  
  
Shego: Huh? Wait, Dr.Drakken NO! You have to let it reboot!  
  
Drakken: Say what?  
  
*KABOOOOOOM*  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Shego: That didn't end well.  
  
Drakken: Well, I guess it didn't but my newest plan will not fail!  
  
Shego: Sure...  
  
Audience: ...  
  
Drakken: Grrr.... Well it won't!  
  
(Blast)  
  
Shego: Hmmm....This looks familiar.  
  
Drakken: Then I shall call Duff Killigan and Monkey Fist to retrieve the Tempus Simia! Great Idea!  
  
(Blast)  
  
Future Shego: You did that. So don't do it.  
  
Drakken: Uh, Okay then. But my next plan will not fail. I shall ressurect the Secret  
  
Base on the Moon to not fire at the Earth but at the sun!  
  
Shego: No. Don't think about it.  
  
Drakken: But my next plan-  
  
Shego: Before you say it, it won't work.  
  
Drakken: Are you calling me an idiot!? Stupid? Dumb? Well, then take an I.Q. test!  
  
Shego: I did. I have an intelligence rate of a normal person. 20 points more than you.  
  
Drakken: Oh really! Well, I'm a genius!  
  
Shego: Right.  
  
Drakken: Alright then, let's see you hatch an evil plan that works!  
  
Shego: Please, I can do anything you can do. How about you be the sidekick?  
  
Drakken: Okay, then every "good" guy will feel the wrath of Dr. Drakken!  
  
Shego: Whatever.  
  
Later...  
  
Drakken: This is a most excellent plan. Now viewers who are watching on tv, look into the circle for  
  
5 seconds without blinking. 5,4,3,2,1. All done.  
  
Shego: Good, that's good. Now uh, Dr.D, have a doggy bone.  
  
Drakken: Oooooh, bacon!  
  
Shego: The viewers should be fully hypnotized now!  
  
Drakken: (chew) Okay. Mmmm...  
  
Shego: Now viewers, take a metal weapon and head to the police station.  
  
Drakken: Oh, I see where you're going. Haha!... Where are you going?  
  
Shego: The viewers will take out the police.  
  
Drakken: Oh. (chew)  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Kim Possible: Don't you know crime doesn't pay?  
  
Ron Stoppable: Yeah, well it doesn't!  
  
Shego: Actually, I get paid from doggy boy here for committing crime.  
  
Drakken: (chew)  
  
Shego: And I get paid for robbery.  
  
Ron: Yeah, well there's that. You know it's a good life if you put it that way.  
  
Shego: Dr.D attack!  
  
Drakken: Fine! (takes out plasma gun)(fires and misses by an inch) Darn it!  
  
Kim: That was close!  
  
Drakken: Too close. (fires multiple times until one of the shots bounce off and  
  
hits the hypno beam)  
  
Shego: No! No!  
  
Drakken: No!  
  
*BOOM*  
  
Shego: You idiot! The place is gonna blow!  
  
Drakken: Well, thanks for watching, review, you know the drill, AAAAHHHH!!!!!  
  
Shego: Let's get to the helipad!  
  
Drakken: Kim Possible! You think you're all that! But you're not!  
  
*KABOOOOOMMM* 


	5. The Grand Finale

Dr.Drakken's How-To Rule the World  
  
Grand Finale  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Disney,Kim Possible, Drakken or anything else!  
  
__________________  
  
Drakken: WHAT!?  
  
Director: Sorry D. Ya know your show has bad ratings. Oh well.  
  
Cameraman: We're live in 3,2,1...  
  
Drakken: Wait!  
  
Director: Action!  
  
Drakken:Well. Uh, hi.  
  
Audience:....  
  
Drakken: Today's lesson revolves around a new concept. First hire a dimwitted sidekick/bodyguard. A. Shego!  
  
Shego: Who are YOU calling dimwitted?  
  
Drakken: Who else? For what i pay you, I should call you a bi-  
  
Shego: YOU PAY ME $50!!!!  
  
Drakken: I think that's fair.  
  
Shego: *walks away*  
  
Drakken: I don't need you! That's right! Walk away! You're just scared! Yeah! Ha! See! Hahaha!  
  
Shego: *comes back*...*very angry looking*  
  
Drakken: *gulps* Shego? I didn't mean a word of it! Really! Wait. What are yo getting that for? What the-AAAAAAAHHHHHH-  
  
WE ARE EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES AT THIS MOMENT STAND BY STAND BY STAND BY  
  
Shego: That wasn't so bad. Wasn't it?  
  
Drakken: *dusts himself off* Please Shego we're live. Now, as I was saying, we have an entirely new concept. First, you need a tv station like this one.  
  
Director: Where's he getting to?  
  
Drakken:And your bodyguard. Now, you need a raygun.*points raygun at director* and do as shown.  
  
Director: Huh?  
  
Drakken: Now Mr.Director you shall show me where the satelite is so i can rearrange the wires to a laser beam and reflect it off into the sun! Hahahahahaha!!!! Now move!!!!  
  
Director: Okay okay! Ya know I had a good feelin about ya.  
  
Drakken: Shut up and keep moving!  
  
______________________  
  
Drakken: Having this tv show has been part of my plan! This will show the entire world not to tick me off!  
  
Shego: It's ready.  
  
Drakken: Yes! Hahaha! Now to launch the beam and destroy the sun!  
  
Shego: What!? Destroy! Don't do it!  
  
Drakken: Shego, I'm a man! I'll do what I please! Now the Earth will be destroyed and I will rule! Hahaha!  
  
Shego: But-  
  
Drakken: *presses button to activate* It works!  
  
Shego: Dr.D! YOu are still on Earth hello!!!!!!  
  
Drakken: What! We're gonna die!  
  
Shego: Doy!!!!  
  
Drakken: To stop it we need to put the main energy valve into reverse, to suck in the laser!  
  
Shego: Great, where is it?  
  
Drakken: South America.  
  
Shego: We're dead.  
  
Drakken: Not if we act fast! *calls someone*  
  
_____________  
  
Duff Killigan: *picks up* Hello?  
  
Drakken: *explains everything*  
  
Duff Killigan: Aye! *calls someone*  
  
_____________  
  
Monkey Fist: *picks up* Hello?  
  
Duff Killigan: *explains*  
  
Monkey Fists: He did it again did he? *calls someone*  
  
_____________  
  
Senor Senior Senior: *picks up* May I help you?  
  
Monkey Fist: *explains*  
  
Senor Senior Senior: Let me check the book...Oh my! *calls someone*  
  
_____________  
  
Gill: *picks up* Hello? Wow, I can't believe this thing works underwater!  
  
Senor Senior Senior: *explains*  
  
Gill: What!? *calls someone*  
  
_____________  
  
Ron: Hello?  
  
Gill: *explains*  
  
Ron: What a coincidence! We're in South America! Still, I'm confused why you have my number.  
  
Gill: That's how I tracked you when you came to Wannaweep.  
  
Ron: Oh. Hey Kim!  
  
Kim: What is it Ron?  
  
Ron: *explains*  
  
Kim: Okay then! Let's take the plane!  
  
Ron: How'd those cameramen get here?  
  
___________________  
  
They arrive at the generator and reverse it. The beam is 10 meters to the surface of the sun. It suddenly stops and fades.  
  
Drakken: What a relief.  
  
Shego: Yeah, sure.  
  
Drakken: Well our show is cancelled and we are off to better things!  
  
Shego: Whatever.  
  
Drakken: Let's go rob the bank!  
  
Shego: Fine.  
  
The End.  
  
Read,Review and no flames. Thank you all and Good night! 


End file.
